1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage container cooling devices and more particularly pertains to a new cooling insert for insertion into a wine bottle cooler for cooling a bottle of wine therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage container cooling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage container cooling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,963; U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,340; U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,563; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,852; U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,317; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,589.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cooling insert. The inventive device includes a housing for holding a cooling material therein and which includes a bottom wall, a perimeter side wall upwardly extending around the bottom wall of the housing, and an open top defined by a top edge of the perimeter side wall of the housing. A lid is inserted into the open top of the housing. The lid has a plurality of holes therethrough. The perimeter side wall of the housing has an inner surface with a shoulder therearound adjacent the top edge of the perimeter side wall of the housing. The lid rests on the shoulder of the perimeter side wall.
In these respects, the cooling insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insertion into a wine bottle cooler for cooling a bottle of wine therein.